


Suffering in Silence

by ParanoidSeat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Frustration, Humor, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidSeat/pseuds/ParanoidSeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitz has another wakeful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering in Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> Remix of amaresu's 'Making Noise'.

One of the girls groaned, the sound reverberating through the wall of the ship, before rapid panting gave way to a long moan of pleasure.

Glitz ran a hand over his face, remembering the broken nose; he'd long since learned not to venture near their room at this time of night.

The noises rose in pitch and intensity until Glitz lost the nightly battle to keep his hands by his sides. His head fell back against the wall and he let out a quiet sigh of frustration. Those girls were going to kill him one day, one way or another.


End file.
